wjxhuangfandomcom-20200214-history
The 888th Wiki:The Ba Sing Se Times/Issues/53
Discussion report Announcements and discussion results: * A new category for Iroh was created. * Voting for the User awards shall be conducted with the "support" template signed by individual users. * The word form for the numerical after "Book" is preferred. * All links in the heading of wiki articles were removed. * With the announcement of two new books, introductions on episode articles will be changed to fit new information. * Unnecessary quote on "Roku's Waterbending Master" article removed. * Succession box created to track the teachers of the Avatar. * Speculative names for the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Avatar temples have been removed on page "Avatar Temples". * Unnecessary quote on "Roku's Waterbending Master" article removed Technical report * Placeholder User rights report * is no longer a rollback user * is no longer a rollback user * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user I doubt it comes as a surprise to many of you that this would feature in the Ba Sing Se Times, what with the revelation of cheating in the annual User Awards poll - a momentous occasion every July to celebrate not only the creation of this wiki, but also to thank the hard work and commitment of certain people in building it. However, it comes as no surprise that it too can be subject to exploitation, on an Internet where popular pages and polls are rampant with trolls, hardcore illogical fanboys (Clarification: Not people with just "Fanboy" in their names ofc!), and the uninformed who click whichever option seems to be the best. In years past, the popularity of Avatar wiki was not as it is today, and this allowed the polls to retain their honest functionality. The community was far smaller, and this accordingly scaled with trolls and people who would choose to exploit the system rather than play fairly. It also meant that everyone knew who all the nominees were, and subsequently, their merits and contributions. The votes (and nominations) were thus fair and equally weighted. the anonymity was, to an extent, helpful as no one would have to be afraid to act on their opinion, and choose the user who they thought truly deserved the award. But, as we all know from our experiences on the Internet and just watching the (exaggerated and conservative?) news, anonymity can be a double-edged sword. You have but to look at the frauds and felons committed via this digital medium to figure that one out, as well as the fact that any scientific poll or analyses done on the world web are formally considered as non-evidence. In any given popular online community, it isn't very hard to find users with unscrupulous intent; there will always be those who will try to sabotage the community under whatever motivation with which they legitimize their actions (or perhaps not even that). The wiki has scaled to a point where freely unregulated systems are an unfeasible method not only to conduct tasks of importance, but also even to run relatively trivial award ceremonies. I'm afraid that, like the War Room, such polling systems such as the User Awards must adapt to fit the new and crowded environment, or risk rigging and malicious tampering. There is a reason why all wikis record both user accounts and IPs in Recent Changes, why some pages are locked to users, why the User Awards were so susceptible to manipulation - it is all part of an increasing realization that in order to maintain an efficient and constructive wiki community, anonymity must be largely done away with or restricted in certain aspects. Like the Internet as a whole, wikia and its subsidiary wikis have tolerated anonymity to a large standard, but the general trend in larger online communities has adapted to the point where you must be identifiable in order to contribute almost anything meaningful or substantial. Furthermore, as the the entire world wide web becomes even larger, that tendency is not set to become any weaker... And this wiki is set to follow suit. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | |- | rowspan="3" style="width:50%; padding-left:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | Could the word “home” really become synonymous with “Avatar Wiki”? After all, the only thing before you is a screen. A collection of data floating around in the vast universe that is the Internet. Usernames and avatar images belonging to people scattered across the continents, many of whom you couldn’t even match a face to. Well, that’s the beauty of a community like Avatar Wiki. For many of us who stick around on the site, we find ourselves throwing our heads back in laughter or venting to someone about the horrible monster that can be real life – talking as though we had known someone for six years instead of six months. Through the mystery of cyberspace, you can feel that human presence and you sit back, kick your feet up on the coffee table and think, “I’m at home.” And for once, you’re not talking about your house. So when cracks appear on that picture-perfect surface, when conflict rears its ugly head and goes hard to work tearing at the seams of our community, you find yourself shaking your head in disgust and asking, “What the heck went wrong?” And whether you’re in the thick of that conflict or silently watching it play out from the sidelines, the truth is, it’s a patch of gray that encircles everyone and threatens to rip apart that “home sweet home” atmosphere. Well, let’s face it – struggle is inevitable. But do we throw away the rules of common courtesy and etiquette just because, hey, another conflict is just bound to happen at some other point? Never. Respect – it always comes down to that. I know sometimes someone says something nasty to you and in that moment, you just feel like ripping their head off and screaming, “Who the hell do you think you are?” But where does that take you? You come back with a mean remark of your own and the person who offended you in the first place feels threatened and does something even greater to hurt you. And you just keep going at it, sinking lower and lower, until you hit rock bottom and can’t go anything further. Then you wonder where everything spiraled out of control when the real question is how can you expect to receive respect from someone if you can’t be respectful yourself? When you feel offended, just take your fingers away from the keyboard for a moment and relax. Think about what to say before you type it, because once you hit “enter” or press “publish”, there’s no taking it back. And if things are already out of hand, if an argument has already ensued and there’s no turning back now – learn. There is always something to be taken from an experience, no matter how nightmarish. Promise yourself that the next time you receive a hurtful comment, you will relax and remain thoughtful of that person, even if they have irritated you to no end. In the end, that promise may be broken when you slip up and say something biting, but make that pledge anyway because you have to start from somewhere. And going back to the beginning, the reality that most of the users you can’t picture because you have never actually been in their presence before… Well, there is a face to that username; and a name, a life, a person. You may be communicating through a machine, but you’re not communicating to a machine. Somewhere out there, there’s a person reading and reacting to your comments and they deserve the same consideration as if they were sitting right in your living room. Conflict cannot put miles between us – living on all corners of the continents does that already. It can’t mar that feeling of home until you struggle to log yourself in because this place has begun feeling more like a prison yard. We’re Avatar Wiki. We’re better than that. |- | style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; border-right:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | After the Comic-con, the creators have been revealing some other details about the second book of The Legend of Korra: Spirits. In different interviews Bryan and Mike have announced important parts of the plot and the fate of some characters after the first book's ending. The creators and voice actors have expressed their knowledge about the "shipping wars" and the discontent of several fans of the series' pairings. "I'm just trying to hide from the fangirls that are a little upset with Mako at this point, he's not really clearly deciding between Korra and Asami. There are some pissed off fangirls out there, so I'm in hiding" has said David Faustino, Mako's voice actor. Despite of this, it has been confirmed that Book Two will have romance as an important topic as well. Mako and Korra are now together, and they both have really important jobs. While Mako has become a cop in Republic City, "making a big name for himself busting triads"; Korra has yet to adapt to her role as a fully realized Avatar, having to "learn how to really respect her abilities and role". Because of these separate ways, the couple will find that things can get a little complicated as they will try to maintain their relationship. In the other hand, Bolin now will have one of the "most bizarre stories", which may become in a new love triangle. When DiMartino refered to the development of "relationship stuff", he said that "...the ones we deal in Book Two, we've never done before. They're different dynamics". Another important relationship they commented about was Tenzin and Lin. Janet Varney, Korra's voice actress, expressed her liking on their storyline: "I feel like it's one of the biggest things that happens in Book One, I am so not over what happened to Lin Beifong. I am so not over it. That was one of my favorite things, getting all the tweets from people after that episode aired. So many people tweeted me saying, 'I cannot stop crying!'". Konietzko then commented: "I think we've learned that it doesn't matter what we do, we'll always upset most people. Most movies and stuff, it's all about leading up to the relationship happening. But very few things deal with 'Now we're together,' with Korra and Mako or 'It didn't work out,' like with Tenzin and Beifong - yeah, you still love these people, but it didn't work out. I think those are kind of interesting things for us to deal with." We can expect much more of romance as a big part of the plot in the upcoming book, new pairings and shippings are meant to continue. |- | style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513; border-right:1px dashed #8B4513; vertical-align:top;" | |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Eventually, it will become something much more dangerous. If the peace is not brought united, the peace will fade away forever. |} Random polls